Alucinado
by Panska
Summary: De un extraño, pero encantador sueño, se pregunta ¿Como ha sido posible aquello?. HG


Un dos tres, un dos tres

_**Tiempo de vals es el tiempo hacia atrás  
Donde hacer lo de siempre es volver a empezar**_

_**Donde el mundo se para y te observa girar  
Es tiempo para amar…**_

Esos pequeños mechoncitos que se te escapan con el viento, tu mirada gacha en dirección a tus zapatos, la verdad yo no le veo lo interesante, pero tu les prestas mucha mas atención.

_ No quieres mirarme?-Sale tímida esa simple frase de mi boca._

_ No es…- susurras, tan despacito, pero son claras esas palabras en mis oídos._

_- Oh…-digo- Lo entien…_

_- No es eso Harry – dices cortándome, pero aún tu mirada gacha- No es que no quiera mirarte- te levantas de la banca, caminando despacito en ninguna dirección, te detienes y extiendes tus brazos, tiras hacia atrás tu cabeza, no puedo ver si tus ojos están abiertos o cerrados, pero veo tu silueta, dándose vuelta en círculos. Te ves tan linda, tan natural, tan adorablel._

_- Te miraría toda la noche si es necesario Harry- dices claro desde tu posición._

_¿Estaré como un bobo observándote?  
¿Tendré abierta mi boca?  
¿Tendré esa mirada soñadora, que me dices tu cuando te quedo mirando… como era la palabra?... A sí, te quedo mirando como hipnotizado?_

_Me levanto y voy a tu encuentro, todavía das vueltas pero, cuando te encontrabas de espaldas, te atrapo, agarrando cuidadosamente tu cintura y pegándome más a ti. Te abrazo más, no quiero que haya ninguna molécula de espacio entre tu y yo. Al menos… No esta noche…_

_Siento tus manos sobre las mías y recargas tu cabeza en mi hombro derecho, ahora agachándome un poquito me acerco hasta llegar a tu oído._

_  
- Quieres … ?- te susurro, y tiritas._

- .¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntas te separas de mi, y siento un frío intenso, como si estuviera en el lago a mitad de invierno. Te volteas, nuestras manos se entrelazan, me enfrentas, te miro, y sonrío.

_- ¿Qué no lo ves?- pregunto animado-¿No sientes esto?-tomo tu mano derecha y la dirijo al lugar que se encuentra mi corazón- ¿No oyes como late cuando…?- pero callo, callo, porque veo tus ojos humedecerse, porque veo que te alejas más y más, y que tus manos ya no están con las mías. Porque siento que te quedas, ¿Por qué no corres?._

- Calla- diriges un dedo índice a tus labios- Calla- repites- No sigas porque puedo oírlo.  
****

**Tiempo de vals tiempo para sentir  
Y decir sin hablar y escuchar sin oír…**

_Un silencio cantor, que hace volar algunas hojas, que hace cantar a los árboles con el suave azote hacia ellos, perturba el momento. Perturba de no dejar escuchar que mi corazón se acelera más y más. Que la respiración me falta._

_- ¿Tú puedes oír el mío?- me dices, así tantito de mis labios -¿Puedes sentir?_

Puedo, claro que puedo, puedo sentir tu mano rozando la mía, puedo sentir tu cuerpo pegadito al mío, puedo sentir tu respiración en mi rostro…

- No me refiero al sentirme físicamente Harry- dices con una sonrisa tan tierna- Me refiero a sentir esto- Me tomas de una mano, y la diriges a tu corazón. Rápido, late rápido, igual que el mío.

**  
****Un silencio que rompe en el aire un violin  
Es tiempo de vivir**

- Si, lo siento- digo susurrante

- Me alegro- respondes alejándote poquito de mi- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?-preguntas- extendiendo tu mano.

- Creí… creí que me besarías- suelto desilusionado, tratando de hacer que la tierra se tragara mi ser, ante aquella confesión.

- No digas esas cosas - dices tomando mi mano, te acercas y la poner en tu cintura, tomas la otra y la juntas a la par con la tuya, me miras, te miro. Te acercas, pero otra vez llega la desilusión.

_  
- Eso es para gente grande Harry- susurras, te alejas y tienes otra vez esa sonrisa tierna, pero… ¿pícara?- ¿Bailaremos o no?- y cambias a un pucherito, mirando como perrito (N/A Han mirado así alguna vez, es difícil resistir esas miradas …)._

- Bailemos- no me resisto, simplemente no puedo. El viento nuevamente se hace presente, pero ahora con la melodía incrustado en nuestros movimientos. Tomamos el ritmo, te acomodas en mi hombro, y seguimos…

- Harry…- interrumpe tu voz- aún somos amigos?

Ante aquella pregunta, más difícil que decir ante de responder, puedo decir si, porque tenemos una relación de amistad ¿no es así, puedo decir que si, pero… ¿Nos engañaríamos a nosotros mismos?...

Puedo decir no, y la relación se cortaría de raíz, así cada uno por su lado, puedo decir que no, pero ¿Lo soportaríamos?...

Viendo las alternativas, ninguna es demasiado favorable, en conclusión: las dos apestan.

__

- Harry… aún somos amigos?- me miras fijamente- ¿Lo somos o no?

- Tal vez- digo, eso no es ni si, ni no, es solo un tal vez. Sigues mirándome, l vez retomando nuestro baile.

- Harry- dices nuevamente

- Si?- digo, esperando continuación.

- Me besarías tu a mi?- dices con tono de niña buena, con la mirada… no lo se… solo una mirada, solo una sonrisa, y mil preguntas rondando por mi cabeza.

- Pero si tu dijes…

- Se lo que dice, que besar es para gente grande- asisto- tu tienes 17 años- dices con una sonrisa. Caigo en la cuenta.

- Que buenas indirectas- me digo a mi mismo.

- ¿Me besarías tu a mi, yo no puedo...-Sonrisas por parte de ambos. No dejando del todo olvidado nuestro baile, acerco mucho más tu cuerpo al mío, afirmando tu cintura más segura. Voy acercando lo más lentito que puedo. Tu te quedas esperando, con tus labios entreabiertos. Mientras más cerca estoy, más ciento (nuevamente) lo rápido que puede llegar a latir mi corazón, miro tus labios, se ven deliciosos…

- No me hago responsables de mis actos- trato de decir en un susurro incomprensible, rozándolos, atrapando tus labios, entre los míos.  
Y me digo; por fin toco tus labios, por fin puedo sentirlos…

**  
****Bésame en tiempo de vals  
Un dos tres un dos tres  
Sin parar de bailar**

Haz que este tiempo de vals  
Un dos tres un dos tres  
No termine jamás…

No dejes de besarme, no dejes que esto termine tan rápido, solo disfruta, solo piensa que esto es por los dos. ¿Tantos eran mis anhelos de tenerte, ¿tan grandes, ¿tan fuertes?

Mi lengua tímida en un principio se asoma por tu boca, esperando si es permitida, siento la tuya e instintivamente entro en tu boca, mi tacto no me engaña, nunca lo hace, trato de saborear cada centímetro de tu boca, para que recuerde de por vida cuál dulce es, dulce como todo lo que eres, como todo lo que haces, Ay Ginny ¿tan enamorado me tienes?. 

Que maravilloso besarte, que bella se hace la noche, tanto así, que se me erizan los cabellos de la nuca, cuando posas tus manos atrás de mi cuello, y haces acercarme mucho más, ahora puedo decir; no hay molécula de aire entre tu y yo.

Me tienes ¿sabes, me tienes completamente, ¿lo querías así, si hasta te veías linda con el chocolate por toda tu cara, y los tan conocidos "chips", por tu pelo.

Ya me falta el aire, ya siento que el corazón se me va a salir, no quiero, no quiero terminar, no ahora que se siente más rico (N/A En el buen sentido de la palabra!), no ahora… que siento que te tengo por fin, y que esto no lo siento en un sueño. 

Merlín, te pediré algo, y te juro que nunca más te pido algo más, te juro que nunca más te pido que en una de esas noches, ella toque la puerta de mis sueños, que la hagas aparecer de la nada, te juro que solo hoy es mi último y gran deseo.

_Haz… haz que se detenga el tiempo, haz que los segundos no corran rápido, haz que los minutos no pasen volando, por favor, por favor, detén el tiempo!_

Detén el tiempo y congela este momento, guárdalo en un cajoncito ese recuerdo, y pásamelo cuando me encuentre en mis sueños, y así… sabré que cumpliste mi deseo de congelar el tiempo.

**  
**

_**Tiempo de vals tiempo para viajar  
Por encima del sol por debajo del mar  
Sin saber si te llevo o me dejo llevar  
No es tiempo de verdad**_

_Sí, lo sé, las moléculas de aire son absorbidas totalmente, y ya es hora… de separarse, pero… ¿Podemos repetirlo, solo una vez más, y te juro que me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo._

Te miro, ahora si, veo tus ojos cerrados, veo tus pestañas pelirrojas, otro momento que pido que pase por mis sueños esta noche, otro momento que deseo recordar; los abres lentamente, me miras y sigo observando como se forma en tu rostro una sonrisa.

Muchas veces me haz mirado directamente, muchas veces por varios segundos, de hecho, por varios minutos, pero... pero esta ha sido la más especial de todas.

Quizás no fueron más de cinco segundos que me observaste y yo no resistí a besarte nuevamente, pero ha sido ésa mirada la que me encendió algo mucho más extraño en mí. 

Es como una estrella, no se ve ni se siente en el cielo, pero siempre está presente sin darme cuenta, sin darnos cuenta, y de tiempo en tiempo, se va haciendo presente, primero, como una pequeña lucecita estampada, y poco a poco se va iluminando más y más…

Se siente extraño esto, si esto…

¿me darías el honor de decirme con solo palabras todo lo que significa esto?

_****_

Tiempo de vals tiempo para abrazar  
La pasión que prefieres y hacerla girar  
Y elevarse violenta como un huracán…

Separándonos totalmente, cosa que no me agrada, nos quedamos quietos, solo, solo observando, solo pensando que fue algo especial

_- Tú tienes algo especial- me dices de la nada. Yo me sonrojo, irónico, solo con palabras extrañas que en un momento "inapropiado" pronuncias, y de hecho, me hace pensar, yo… me sonrojo._

- Si, ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto.  


_- No lo se- sonríes- Eso pienso, que tienes ese algo que te hace el único de tu especie, ¿No lo crees?_

- Nunca me lo he preguntado- respondo.

- Pues algún día hazlo- dices serena.

- ¿Para que?- _¿es necesario?._

- Para que sepas- sueltas mi mano- que "algo"- haces comillas con los dedos, y te alejas- es el que hace que …

- Harry?__

- …

- Harry!

- Mmm…

-Harry despierta!

- Ah?- mi visión es borrosa, siento como una suave respiración es azotada en mi rostro, froto mis ojos y, aún, mi visión es borrosa N/A ¬¬º… Lamentable.

- Harry, ¿quién es Ginny?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Creo que al principio de mi ciclo como "escritora", definitivamente tomare primero a esta pareja… quede pegada a ellos…

Comprendan por favor a esta pequeña mente llena de… de… de cosas…

Esto último se me ocurrió justo antes que pensaba en subirlo y bueno… em… creo… yo lo sentí cuando terminé de chequearlo, así que no piensen que soy malula!… que algunos se sentirán un poco … defraudados?... pero bueno… hay que ponerle un toque de … em… Ustedes saben…

Mejor omiten ese comentario!

O lo siento creo que con esto de salir de vacaciones y un sin numero de cosas extrañas como es mi vida me han estado afectando un poco… un poco mucho.

Si quieren que lo continué pues… 

Solo debes de llevar la pequeña fechita a "tu saben donde", y dejarme un review!

si?

Arrivederchi!

Muchas gracias y quizás… nos veremos en un nuevo capitulo  


_Depende de ustedes!_

_  
Malula mala… términos chilenos._


End file.
